<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’m absolutely smitten (i’ll never let you go) by tooruaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560470">i’m absolutely smitten (i’ll never let you go)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruaka/pseuds/tooruaka'>tooruaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruaka/pseuds/tooruaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sakuatsu fluff week 2021 — day 6: proposal<br/><br/>“Kiyoomi was overwhelmed with emotion, unable to do anything but stare. </p><p>He felt like crying. </p><p>He’d never felt more caught off guard in his life.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’m absolutely smitten (i’ll never let you go)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcbioking/gifts">tcbioking</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey hey it’s everyone’s least favourite kinnie back with another atsumu fic!<br/>hope u all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Marry me, Kiyoomi.”</p><p>Kiyoomi looked up at Atsumu from where he was pulling his pants on, releasing the clothing from his hand in surprise. </p><p>“You... w-what?”</p><p>Atsumu was looking at him determinedly, with all the love in the world reflecting in his eyes. Even though he had seen that sight so many times, Kiyoomi always felt his face heat up. </p><p>Did Atsumu just <em>propose </em>to him? In the locker room? While he was only in a t-shirt and boxers?</p><p>“I said,” Atsumu started, making his way over to his boyfriend and taking his hands “marry me.”</p><p>Kiyoomi was overwhelmed with emotion, unable to do anything but stare. </p><p>He felt like crying. </p><p>He’d never felt more caught off guard in his life.</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something but the words flew out of his brain when Atsumu placed kisses on his hands. </p><p>He could live like that forever. </p><p>He pulled his hands away from Atsumu’s grip and placed them on his lover’s waist, pulling him closer and buried his head in Atsumu’s neck. </p><p>He kissed the exposed skin softly before whispering a shaky, yet affectionate “Okay... yeah- yeah okay.”</p><p>Atsumu somehow hugged him closer and Kiyoomi could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. He pulled his head up to look at his beautiful boyfriend — no, <em>fiancé </em>(!!!!). As he blinked, he felt the tears roll down his cheeks.</p><p>“Y-you... I can’t believe you proposed to me while I’m in my boxers...” Kiyoomi laughed wetly, “you’re so gross.”</p><p>Atsumu kissed both of his cheeks three times; a little thing they do when they can’t contain their love for the other.</p><p>Atsumu brought his hands up to wipe Kiyoomi’s tears away, smiling fondly and whispering “I know. You love it though.” to which Kiyoomi nodded.</p><p>“You have to do this again though.” Kiyoomi stated tearfully. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“You have to ask me <em>properly </em>, while I’m wearing pants.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>There was laughter followed by a sniffle.</p><p>“I want a ring.”</p><p>“Okay darling.”</p><p>Kiyoomi sniffled again thoughtfully, “Actually, I want matching rings.”</p><p>“Anything for you, Omi.”</p><p>Kiyoomi smiled so widely that he thought his face would split in half. He could die of happiness, he thought.</p><p>“But honestly,” he thought to himself while watching Atsumu’s face; flushed with joy and eyes reflecting infinite supplies of love — love for <em>him </em>, “that sounds like a pretty good way to go out.”</p><p>And as for the unorthodox proposal? Well, it wouldn’t be them if it wasn’t a bit weird, right? Kiyoomi’s gotten used to the weirdness but as long as Atsumu was by his side, he supposed maybe he could get used to the weirdness of married life too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u so much for reading! it’s pretty short i know but i wanted to get something out for sakuatsu fluff week ^v^<br/>the title is from absolutely smitten by dodie clark!<br/>you can find me on <a href="https://www.twitter.com/atsutsukis">twitter</a> :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>